


On The Clock

by fractalanatomy



Series: Corporate Takeover [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Domination, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, Submission, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalanatomy/pseuds/fractalanatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos interrupts Sips' and Sjin's private time at the dirt factory, and ends up getting much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Clock

Xephos was none too happy looking over the efficiency reports that had been generated for the dirt factory's equipment. He had warned Sips that assembling and leaving such machinery out in the mud and rain before the warehouse had even been built was not the best idea, but, of course, he did as he was told. The factory itself was now coming together piece by piece, though the only functional room so far (the only room with a roof, even) was Sips' balcony office, which he would spend several hours in each day doing god knows what. Xephos had come to appreciate the time he spent at Sips Co., though, slogging around in the muddy biome and using his intellect to solve machinery problems instead of having to organize and take care of other people as per usual. Of course, every day Xephos came to the factory to work and be bossed around, he was reminded of that one blissful time during a wool race where Sips had put him in his place and had his way with him, but the stockier man had more or less kept it under wraps on the job, besides surprising the spaceman with a slap on the ass every once in a while when Turps wasn't looking.

Xephos pensively scratched his beard while flipping through the report's pages, a spark given off from one of the machines nearby just barely missing him...the Japanese were not going to be happy about this, that was for sure. Muttering to himself about month-end budgets and unmet quotas, Xephos left Turps out in the rain to crank by himself and wandered into the hollow, mud-brick shell of the factory to give his boss the bad news; Sips would of course need time to prepare enough bullshit form responses to keep heads from rolling at the next Fuku Shitu meeting. Slinking up the steps and opening the door to Sips' office, head still buried in his reports, Xephos could only make it about halfway across the room.

"Sips, we need to talk about these efficiency reports, we really have a prob--" he began, then stopped short as he looked up to find his boss sitting comfortably in his plush, dirt-coloured office chair, being straddled by a slightly chubby bearded man in a flannel shirt. The couple had just pulled apart from a series of sweet, flirty smooches and though the plaid-wearer, Sjin, turned his head to greet his friend the spaceman, Sips grabbed him by the chin and dragged him back into a fierce and unnecessarily long kiss. Sips fixed his smug gaze upon Xephos the entire time, looking for a reaction, and was satisfied as a light blush could be seen across the thinner man's cheeks. Xephos bit his lip and looked away, feeling an odd little pang of jealousy, but before he could turn on his heel to leave, Sips waved his square grey fingers and released Sjin from their lip-lock.

"Fuck the reports," he said defiantly. "Come over here for a minute, pal."

Nothing professional could come of this, Xephos was sure, but when it came to the bossy, stubborn businessman, he had learned to simply do what he was told and hope for the best. As he walked forward with some trepidation, Sips quickly grabbed Sjin by his thin waist and rearranged him to one side of his generous lap with ease, prompting a surprised squeal. He patted his now free thigh vigourously and with an eyebrow raised, encouraging the spaceman to join them. Xephos wore the blank stare he always did as the gears in his mind whirred to life, and once they snapped and clicked into their final places, giving him a good idea of what was to come, the tall, thin man felt as though he had swallowed a bomb full of bees which had finally gone off.

"Oh, S-Sips, no, come on," he stammered, waving his report papers around, "we can't, I mean, I s-shouldn't..."

Sips rolled his eyes and gave Sjin a sideways glance. "Sit down, cocksucker."

Oh god, there was one of those delightful yet humiliating jolts of pleasure zapping Xephos right between his legs again. The spaceman's mind was blinded by obscenities as he obeyed the command and slunk over to the chair, dropping his reports on the desk and placing himself very deftly upon Sips' lap across from Sjin. Though he tried to stay upright and formal in posture, Sips slid an arm around Xephos' waist just as soon as he sat down, pulling him up close to his broad chest as tightly as Sjin was, though the latter of his own accord, of course.

"Hi Xeph," Sjin said sheepishly with his arms wrapped around his partner's neck, finally able to greet his good friend. 

"Hi Sjin," the spaceman replied, looking down to the floor before his embarrassment was made even worse.

"Awww, here we go," Sips said loudly and fondly, looking to both slim men in his arms, "I got the prettiest bastards in town on my lap, I got this great dirt factory, what more could a guy want?"

Sjin moved his arm in one fluid motion, slipping his delicate hand down the front of Sips' pants as he rubbed the tip of his nose against the businessman's stubbled cheek. "I can think of something," he said in a flighty, mischievious tone, his eyelids heavy with lust.

"You're bad," Sips rumbled in approval, turning his head toward Xephos, "but then again, you've got your own blue streak, don't you, Silk Shirt? You should show Sjin your skills, maybe you two could swap tips and tricks, start a blowjob committee or something."

Sjin furrowed his brow at that dig and squeezed his partner's package a little too tightly beneath his pants, making Sips groan with discomfort. The stockier fellow shifted in his seat, as much as he could with two other fully grown men in his lap, at least.

"Okay, alright, go easy," Sips said through gritted teeth, a bit higher in pitch than usual. "But it's gotta be said, you should feel this mouth in action, Sjin, seriously."

With that, Sips brought a hand up and unceremoniously shoved two of his thick fingers into Xephos' mouth as if he were merely livestock to be inspected. Completely unprepared and unsure of how to react, the slimmer man sat stock still and let the blood burn beneath his skin as he was being orally invaded, the earthy and metallic flavour of Sips sticking to his tastebuds. This was a blatant reminder of his subservience; he groaned and shut his eyes as his boss thrust his fingers back and forth a couple of times to simulate oral sex, and reflexively Xephos gave them a strong suck, his tongue lapping at their undersides. 

Chuckling, Sips withdrew his fingers, now slick with saliva, but there was no rest for the spaceman, as they were then driven straight down the back of Xephos' pants and forced up into the poor man's asshole, causing him to yelp in both surprise and pain. Xephos clenched every muscle he could control but dared not move, his own fingers gripping Sips' strong arm with a white-knuckled intensity. Glancing at Sjin, who was watching from only inches away in a muddled mixture of apprehension and arousal, he couldn't stop the tears from flooding his eyes as Sips roughly worked his fingers inside of his most sensitive spot, though he did his damnedest to keep them from spilling. Sjin seemed to take pity on him then, not stopping Sips from playing with his favourite toy, but instead leaning forward to take Xephos' chin in his hand and comfort him.

"Maybe I should," Sjin said softly as he directed their lips together to share a much gentler kiss, the short hair of their beards audibly bristling against each other. He was close with Sjin as a friend but had never expressed affection for the architect, yet Xephos returned his tenderness without a second thought, however unable to suppress his loud keening while Sips curled and rocked thick fingers up against his prostate. The bigger man beneath them let out an interested noise at this suprise display of affection and let the two bearded men explore each other for another long moment, his cock most definitely hard beneath his suit by now, before pulling his eager fingers back out from Xephos and wiping them off.

"Fuck yeah, how about you two put on a show for me," Sips said in a low purr, nipping at Sjin's earlobe and unzipping his own pants to paw at his throbbing hard-on. "Our very own spaceman is a filthy son of a bitch, Sjin, did you know that? I bet this is right up his alley."

The chubby-cheeked architect wore a coy grin and cut Xephos off from his protests with another well-timed kiss, biting and tugging gently upon his bottom lip. "I'm not terribly surprised," Sjin replied, making Xephos sputter with shock and light up as red as the Nether. With a smile and a little sigh, Sjin slid off of Sips' lap and stood, taking the spaceman's arm to bring him along for the ride. The two bearded men fit into a warm embrace, with Sjin trying to undo the buttons of his flannel shirt one-handed, having to stand on his tiptoes to give his taller partner any kisses.

"What are you waiting for, Silk Shirt, help him out," Sips said rather impatiently as he reclined in his chair, holding his head in one hand and his cock in the other. Xephos gave the businessman a quick glance but did as he was told, deftly opening Sjin's shirt and continuing with the rest of his farming clothes, tossing each item on the floor once it was no longer needed. Before long the two of them were stark naked besides their boots and simply traversing the foreign landscapes of each other's bodies with their nervous yet eager hands. Xephos found himself gravitating again and again toward his partner's round and perfectly plump ass, unable to keep from firmly squeezing and kneading into it, frotting his dripping shaft against Sjin's own. 

"Yeah, it's a great ass, isn't it," Sips murmured distractedly, stroking his thick cock while he watched, greedily taking in eyefuls of bare flesh. "You should eat it out for me, pal. Turn around, Sjin."

Xephos turned his gaze toward Sips, his eyes wide at the prospect of doing such a thing; his sex life had always been fairly vanilla in the past, and the mere thought of doing something like that was practically unconscionable. "But...I don't, I mean...but you're...what..." he stammered, looking back and forth between the two lovers for a little help.

Smiling shyly, Sjin gave the spaceman a quick peck on the cheek for reassurance and turned around, leaning onto his hands against the edge of the desk for support. "You can do it," he said over his shoulder, bowing his head in preparation for what was to come, feeling far hornier than usual with Sips observing and directing the scene.

His mouth half open to continue his protest, Xephos finally thought better of it and dropped to his knees, taking each of Sjin's perfect cheeks into his thin, shaky hands, spreading them enough to allow backdoor access. An excited little trill crossed Sjin's lips as his backside was exposed to the chill of the air, and once Xephos found the courage to test the waters and lap teasingly lightly around the architect's pucker, Sjin could hardly keep from squirming, having to clamp his eyes shut from the raw pleasure. Feeling somewhat encouraged by the positive feedback, Xephos went in harder, deeper, longer, squeezing Sjin's ass so tightly he left red marks along the smooth white flesh. He could just barely hear Sips groaning with arousal over in his executive chair, beating himself off much stronger and faster than before.

"Shiiit, yeah, get in there you nasty bitch, show Sjin what you've got," Sips growled, cheering the slimmer man on and berating him at the same time. Xephos could feel his cock twitch as he considered that, yes, he _was_ a nasty bitch, wasn't he? He was really starting to earn these humiliating names, much to his deepest, most secretive delight.

"F-f-fuck, Sips! This is, it's so, so, aah--" Sjin wailed between laboured breaths, incapable of completing a single thought. His breath hitched, and he looked across the desk to his lover with pleading eyes, unable to hold on much longer.

Groaning, Sips lurched up from his chair and lumbered over to the duo to stand directly behind Xephos, who was too completely immersed in his job of pleasuring Sjin to notice. The stocky grey man took off his shirt with urgency as Sjin's cries grew louder and longer, hoping to catch the pair before any seed was spilled, and gave Xephos a light tap on the ass with the toe of his boot.

"Alright, that's good enough, get up," he ordered, moving to Sjin's side as the spaceman obeyed. Sips placed a hand over his lover's rounded belly to keep him steady as he tried to right himself, pleasured shivering making it difficult. "You want this bitch to finish you off?" he asked, to which Sjin could only nod breathlessly, and he wrapped a hand around the opposite side of Sjin's head to give him a protective, loving kiss. Wordlessly, Sips patted the top of his desk and recklessly cleared the report papers onto the floor, and the yearning architect obeyed, hopping up to lay on his back atop the mahogany surface, legs spread invitingly wide. After a moment of admiring his wonderfully submissive lover in such a vulnerable position, Sips clicked his tongue and dug in one of his desk drawers, pulling out a bottle lube and squirting a dollop of it into his hand. He grabbed Xephos by the cock and the slimmer man flinched at the cold liquid as it was roughly spread over his hard-on, though kept his comments to himself. Xephos stole a glance down to Sips' thicker, more intimidating cock and had a moment of self-doubt, which Sips seemed to pick up on.

"You want me to..." he began, trailing off as he watched Sjin wriggle restlessly upon the desk.

"Go for it, champ," Sips said reassuringly, slapping Xephos on the ass, though much harder than usual and no doubt leaving an imprint. The spaceman bounced forward from the force of impact and scrambled up onto the desk with Sjin, at first unsure of where to start, but quickly moving to hook the chubbier man's legs over his shoulders, hiking him up a bit to regain access to his backside. Sjin whined softly as he felt a slippery something sliding back and forth between his asscheeks looking for the right spot, gripping tightly onto Xephos' wrists and digging his fingers in with a squeal once he had been firmly penetrated. Waves of bliss washed over the spaceman as he was enveloped and squeezed by moist, tender heat, and it had been so long since he had been on top that he had almost forgotten how good it felt to get his dick wet; with a grunt, Xephos arched his back and pushed deep into his partner, drinking in Sjin's every squeak and cry, Sips a distant memory in this here and now. A distant memory, that is, until the wooden desk creaked ominously and Sips grabbed hold of Xephos' narrow hips, the stronger, stockier man having clambered up behind him and was now keeping him in place mid-thrust.

"What--" Xephos began, feeling awkward as Sips held him tightly against his front and ran his nose through his short brown hair, though once the businessman was nudging the head of his meaty cock dangerously close to his opening, Xephos tried his hardest to relax himself, knowing to expect to be stuffed full any second now. It was always a shock, though wonderful, and once Sips finally forced his way inward, the spaceman's bowels stretching tightly around his shaft, Xephos' brain practically short-circuited at being crammed so full from behind and having his own dick shoved into a warm body at the same time.

"Oh _GOD_ ," he cried with Sips' first thrust, the force behind it making him move his own cock inside of Sjin in response, and leaving long nailmarks in the architect's thighs. Xephos became weak in the knees and struggled to keep himself upright with Sjin's weight supported as well, though Sips seemed to have a firm grip upon his slimmer frame, leading the way with his more powerful thrusts. 

"Steady on, bitch," Sips growled into his ear, nipping at him and increasing the force behind his pounding, slamming so hard into his fucktoy that the drawers of the desk rattled beneath them. Several ecstatic moments of three-way fucking passed far too quickly, however, and it wasn't long before Xephos boiled over into the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever experienced, every inch of his skin and insides set aflame with pleasure, leaving him trembling, sweating profusely, and struggling to catch his breath with Sips still slamming hard into him. Seconds later Sjin bucked his own hips and came all over his own belly, his back arched in pure delight and head hanging off of the desk. Sips was the last to finish, of course, but as he was the driving force behind them all, Xephos and Sjin easily rode out their own waves of pleasure until the very end with the boss at the helm, Sips giving a bestial groan and final few strong thrusts into the spaceman, bringing the rocking of everyone's hips to a slow, grinding halt. Puffing, Sips pulled out, dripping a trail of cum from Xephos' abused asshole, and hopped down from the desk, leisurely pulling his pants back up. As Xephos did the same to Sjin, leaving the architect to squirm in contentment, Sips leaned down to lap up the seed that was trailing down the sides of his lover's belly, wiping his mouth and giving Sjin's tummy a gentle pat once he was done. Sighing happily, the pallid and shirtless businessman sat back down in his executive chair with his legs crossed, humming as Sjin followed suite and settled peacefully back into his lap with his head resting beneath the stubbly grey chin. 

As Xephos went hunting for his own clothes amidst the pile on the floor, Sips leaned his head back and asked, "So, what about those reports you wanted to show me, pal?" and as he stood back up, staring blankly at the papers tossed all over the office, then at his exhausted boss, all Xephos could bring himself to say was, "Fuck 'em."

(And with that, a rain-soaked Turps backed away slowly from the half-open door across the room, mouth agape after observing for only a minute, and returned to the dirt factory's courtyard to keep on blissfully, brainlessly cranking for the rest of the day.)


End file.
